Given
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: LilTed, from the POV of Victoire. How things have changed in all their years together-but have they changed or were they just never there? Good, angry, crazy, and somehow sweet. R&R, please! THIS IS WHERE VICNEV WAS 1ST CREATED! XD


**Given**

A HariPo songfic

by mew-tsubaki

Note: More 2n gen goodness from me! XD Unfortunately, the actual _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a pretty heavy piece and it's Lily Luna/Teddy, but told from Victoire's first-person pov (so it's obviously kinda angry). The lyrics used are Seether's "Given." Check them out –they kick ass! *Ahem* And without further ado, please read and review!

* * *

_**Trust all the things  
I tell you are true  
Dress up in your best  
So I can be proud of you**_

So here it is. Today is the day that he and I are finally moving in together. Merlin, it had taken me all of those years of pestering before he finally gave in.

I wish he would just listen to me when I tell him certain things. God, Teddy just doesn't get it sometimes. I know –no, I _hope_ I know that he knows that I plan on being Mrs. Theodore Lupin someday. Hopefully someday soon.

Oh, look at Teddy. What does he do but stop to chat with Al and Lily while I'm busting my back and carrying in one of the biggest boxes. And it's a box of some of my heaviest dresses, too. Bloody git.

Yes, Teddy. Go play with wittle Lilykins. I'm just your girlfriend of _how many_ years, moving our stuff in?

…

No, I know how you feel. But I can still do my best to change it.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
And never believe I won't turn on you  
And never believe I do this for you.  
**_

Oh, goddammit! You've done it again, Teddy!

We've been in our little house for exactly one year now, and he forgets. Yes, it's not a wedding anniversary, but it might as well be. How could you forget, Teddy?

I ended up slamming the door in his face, by the way. Serves him right, I think. I try very hard to look pretty for him and support him. I only correct him on the small things every so often. But he just couldn't tell wittle Lilykins 'no' when they happened to bump into each other in Diagon Alley and she asked him out to brunch so they could catch up.

It's okay, though; I will have the man of my dreams in the end. And that's all that matters.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
You're leading me on again  
And I find it, yeah I like it  
And I'm reeling in awe for sure  
Now I know it was  
Given to me, given to me.  
**_

Merlin, don't make a further fool of me!! How could you _do this_?!

Teddy just came home –it's two months after our forgotten living-together-now anniversary –and he looked a little disheveled. I made out with him…well, actually, I _tried_ to, but he wasn't up for it.

So what's your excuse this time? Your buddies from work wanted to hang out for just a couple of drinks?

_Sniff, sniff_. No. That's not alcohol. But is it even strong enough to call perfume? And, if so, why the hell would you cheat on _me_, Victoire Weasley? I should go down in history right alongside Cleopatra and other queens and princesses as one of the most beautiful and desirable women of all time!!

Oh…my… Oh my god. Is that lipstick on the rim of your collar? No, no, it can't be. Well, even if it is, I know you'll be back for me. You always come home to me.

It only proves that you love me most of all.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
How I wish I could be rid of this ennui  
Make you regret and make you afraid of me**_

Hmm. Of course. You just happened to _bump_ into Lilykins again. Don't lie, Teddy.

Just tell me the truth. Then I can get angry at you, we can have a tiff, and then you know how great the make up sex will be.

But when was the last time you ever wanted to touch me intimately? No, that's not right…

When did you ever want me that way?

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
And never believe I do this for me  
And never believe I'll do this gently.  
**_

This is for your own good, Teddy. I will talk with Lily and see what the hell is going on. I mean, you can't _possibly_ prefer her over me –that's just insanity!

…well, I did speak with her. She was very nonchalant about things, but she never owned up to it. She never owned up to anything. It makes me start to wonder if I'm being paranoid.

Then again… Teddy, you don't want a girl who will run around with other women's men. She'll only play the same trick on you if I leave. So I'll save you from her.

Yes, that's the right thing to do. I will save you from her.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
You're leading me on again  
And I find it, yeah I like it  
And I'm reeling in awe for sure  
Now I know it was  
Given to me, given to me.  
**_

How didn't I know it was going to turn out like this? Merlin, Teddy, you make me lose my mind in passion.

He came home –this is now six months after that forgotten anniversary –and I saw the lipstick on his collar again. Well, I'm reasonably sure it was lipstick.

The weirdest thing was, I was turned on by it. I felt like _I _was the other woman as I caught him in a love-drunk stupor. And I enjoyed every minute of my enticing him.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
You're leading me on again  
And I find it yeah I like it  
And I'm reeling in awe for sure  
Now I know it was  
Given to me, given to me.**_

Merlin, you are _fantastic_, Teddy, a true piece of art. The only other thing I can think of as a piece of art is my own body, something that I keep just as perfect for you.

Yes, I know, I've become the other woman. If it makes sense. But that's the only way I can describe it. I know his heart is obviously elsewhere, but now I feel like _I'm_ the one leading him astray.

Why do I have to feel this way?

… Ah. I know. I feel this way because he isn't my true love.

And I'm not his._**  
**_----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
Can't believe in broken promises  
And render conscious all of me**_

Trust me, moving out and splitting up was probably the best thing we have ever done, Teddy.

I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating me up inside. I knew that with Mother being only half-Veela, I would be one-eighth, but it kills me to realize that the Veela in me can only hold so much of his attention.

Sirens are not what they used to be.

But as for us, Teddy? We aren't what we used to be, either. …no, we never were what you'd promised we'd be.

I realize that now.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
I'll tell you it's all for you  
Then deny it**_

Living on my own is quite peaceful, really. I think I can get used to this.

Mother and Father said they would help me out if I ever needed it, but I turned them down gently. A beautiful woman needs to be strong and independent.

Thanks to you, Teddy, I've learned that lesson, that I must become independent. I will survive without you.

It's you who will not survive without me._**  
**_----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3_**  
You're leading me on again  
And I find it, yeah I like it  
And I'm reeling in awe for sure  
Now I know it was  
Given to me, given to me.**_

Just when Aunt Gabrielle had finished moving into the new apartment she and I would be sharing, you seem to walk right back in, Teddy.

No, he didn't come after me romantically. But I of course see him sometimes when I'm with my family. He's a part of Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's family.

Stupid dead Lupin and Tonks. Why did you have to go and make Uncle Harry Teddy's godfather? If not for you, then I wouldn't have to see him again.

…Bloody hell. Aunt Gaby's holding me as I cry over you, Teddy. Dominique's just walked in, too, wanting to know what's wrong. But it's all your fault. You still have me, Teddy.

All of me.

* * *

_**You're leading me on again  
And I find it, yeah I like it  
And I'm reeling in awe for sure  
Now I know it was  
Given to me, given to me.**_

Hmm. Yes. I suppose I see clearly now. There are no more lies to bother with anymore.

It is a year after the Teddy-and-me fiasco. We're celebrating my cousin Lily's twenty-odd-something birthday. Huh. I guess I lost touch with that part of the family. Maybe it has something to do with their acceptance of Teddy.

It doesn't stab me in the chest so when I see him now. Even when I see Teddy put his arms around my youngest cousin, I don't feel the urge to whip out my wand and go all Dark Wizard on the two of them. Even when I see him kiss her temple and be happier with her than he ever was with me, I do not cringe or shy away from the scene.

Instead, I wish to capture it. I wish to freeze it in time and not analyze it, but be in awe of it. How happy he looks now with her in my place. How carefree he is as he whisks her up and away and spirits her out of the eyes of our families to steal feverish kisses from her.

Lily, let me tell you this: Teddy is the man he is today because that's how I made him. I shaped him, I gave him sweaty equity.

You are lucky, child. Lucky that I no longer hold onto my grudge.

I wish you two the best of life's heaven and hell –I sincerely do.

* * *

Ah, yes, anyone could've seen this coming.

Five years later, I join my very large family and extended family outside for a beautiful summer wedding. Not mine, no. I'm still single and having my way with men.

But she has landed my first.

I will admit, Lily looks lovely in her pale turquoise gown. The choice of lace was excellent, if I do say so myself, being the one who bought it for her. Rose's aquamarine studs are nice on Lily's ears, and there's that dreadful goblin-made tiara from Great-auntie Muriel. Everyone laughs as Teddy's hair matches the blue of Lily's bow bracelet borrowed from her mother, Aunt Ginny.

The ceremony is quick and sweet. Their kiss holds passion and promise for a good life together. I clap with everyone else. I do truly wish them the best.

I scan the crowd for other familiar faces. Ah, yes, there are many old school, Quidditch, and Ministry friends here. Huh. Dominique, you never told me that you were dating a Scamander twin. But which one is he? _Did_ you tell me before…? Is that one Lysander? Or is it Lorcan? No, wait, I remember –it's Lysander.

I veer to the side to make way for Lily to toss her bouquet. Hmph. Rose caught it. Doesn't mean anything. Scorpius Malfoy proposed to her two months ago.

I sigh, wishing life did not bite as much as it does. I look around. There really are too many familiar faces.

"Might I have this dance?"

I bring my attention back to the present. Oh, my. Poor Professor Longbottom. He still came to a wedding despite his divorce a year ago. I smile with genuine kindness. "Of course, professor."

He chuckles as we dance. "You don't have to call me that anymore, Victoire. That was many years ago." He looks down at me and my chest grows tight. I recall my aunts and uncles telling me that Neville Longbottom had once been a gangly youth, but all I saw was a weathered strength in him now.

I can't help but smile back before I lean my head on his chest. His is so very handsome, despite those old school tales… I inhale and exhale steadily, so very steadily…

Take a look at me now, Teddy. There's a man all for me, even if he isn't you. I don't care that he's almost twenty years older than me –there are around ten years between you and Lily.

It will probably not take much effort to woo him, but I will make Mr. Longbottom all mine.

…yes, I do think I like the sound of "Victoire Longbottom."

_**It's all for me**_

* * *

**How evil, sad, strange, and **_**epic**_**. This really changed from the rough idea I had in mind before. However, I really enjoyed it. Victoire is selfish to the end, but I don't think that it was the bad kind of selfishness at the very end. It's just her being Victoire. Also, Neville's appearance was ENTIRELY UNSCHEDULED!! I had NO idea he was goin to enter the picture. I mean, I like my teacher/student fics (Ginny/Sirius, Hermione/Snape, and Luna/Remus, for example), but this pairing just struck now. … I think I just invented a pairing that no one's ever seen before. YAY!**

**So this is still a Lily/Teddy fic, just told by a third party. Maybe I'll do a Victoire/Neville fic –but should it be separate or a kind of sequel to this? If a sequel, I'm only half sure what to do. If separate, I could see her wooing Neville to make Teddy jealous (meaning it would have undertones of more Lily/Teddy), but I would love to stick it during her school years. Teacher fics are the best… *sigh* O.O**

**So review! I mean, Vicky achieved **_**some**_** kind of catharsis for you guys, right?! (Okay, yeah, she's still a bitch.)**

**-mew-tsubaki :3**

**Again, lurve you, Morghen –you helped out with one serious, last-minute mistake! And yah, Vicky deserves some credit for shaping that very yummy man!! REVIEW, EVERYONE!!!!!!**


End file.
